


Being a bit too loud

by JustFansHP



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the end of the movie. Not much more than porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a bit too loud

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipping Holtzbert so much... I had to...  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Doctor Gorin left as the ghostbusters went to the roof lead by Patty. They could see a lot of “I <3 GB” and a lot of other texts written with the buildings light, all over New York.

“Is that for us?” Asked Erin  
“I guess some people actually do know what we did.” Explained Patty  
“Well that’s not terrible.” Added Abby  
“No it’s not.” Agreed the former teacher. “It’s not terrible at all.”

Then, Patty put her arm around Erin’s shoulder. Mirroring by Jillian with Abby, before Erin grabbed Abby closer so they were all touching.  
They stayed like this for a while until Abby yawned and decided to leave to go to sleep, followed by Patty. Erin and Jillian chose to stay a bit longer, enjoying the view.  
It was Holtzmann who broke the silence between them.

“It was very brave of you to jump into the portal to save Abby.”  
“Well she was my first friend and best friend, I couldn’t leave her a second time.” Confessed Erin.  
“I have to say that I’m impressed! You’re very brave Gilbert!” Complimented the mechanic  
“Thanks Holtz.” The former teacher smiled.  
“Oh for fuck sakes, how many compliments do I have to tell you before you understand that I’m flirting?” Asked Holtzmann  
“What?” Erin was very surprised, but looking at her face, Jillian understood it was a good king of surprised.  
“Are you going to kiss me or what?” She laughed. “You know what? I’ll do it!” 

And the blond woman went for a tender kiss on Erin’s lips. The taller woman kissed her back, running her hands into Jillian’s hair. She seemed to enjoy it because she moaned softly before biting Erin’s lower lip. Her hands left their spot on Erin’s waist to grab her breasts. The former teacher broke the kiss, panting.

“Should we go downstairs or…?” Asked her.  
“Follow me” Simply answered Jillian.

The mechanic took her hand and they went to the second floor silently. Since the whole floor was Holtzmann’s, the woman built herself a little bedroom far enough from her lab room not not end up radiated while sleeping. Nobody ever came in her room, so when Erin walked through the door, she was a bit nervous to show it to someone. But Erin just smiled and kissed her as they closed the door. The kiss was more passionate than their previous one. Without breaking it, Holtzmann lifted the ginger woman in her arms before putting her on her bed. They slowly started to undress each other, kissing every part of skin appearing. Erin smiled when she discover that the blond woman was wearing a bra. She immediately put both her hands on her breasts, playing with her nipples, making Jillian moan. The mechanic didn’t stop undressing Erin. She unclasped her bra and took her panties off slowly. Erin mirrored her and took Jillian’s boxer off. Holtzmann mouth left Erin’s neck to play a bit with her nipples before going down. She slowly arrived exactly were the taller woman needed her most. At first, she just took one long lick from Erin’s entrance to her clit before sucking hard on it, making the ginger woman moan loudly.

“I like this sound, Gilbert!” The blond woman said with a smirk.  
“Oh shut up and fuck me, Holtz!” Responded Erin, both her hands grabbing Holtzmann’s hair.

The mechanic didn’t need to be told twice, she put her mouth back on Erin’s clit and pushed too fingers inside her. She started to thrust at a quick path, enjoying Erin’s moaning her name loudly.  
Jillian just had time to add a third finger in when Erin cum hard, screaming “Holtz”; quickly followed by:

“CAN YOU TWO GET LESS LOUD? SOME OF US TRY TO SLEEP!?” Screamed by Patty.

Both of them burst into laugh before Holtzmann screamed back “SORRY”. After that, she spooned Erin and they quickly fell asleep, appreciating each other’s presence in hope for good days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. See you soon :)
> 
> Ps: Feel free to send me suggestions!


End file.
